


Somewhere only we know

by manicmea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Some shipper moments with some action thrown in the mix.





	Somewhere only we know

This was made as a request and part of it to have shipper moments in and include the river. Unfortunatly at the time I really didn't like shipper moments at all and would rather they be friends. So this kinda had a mind of it's own. Not even sure I like it to be honest.

Somewhere only we know - Keane

>  
> 
> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/somewhere-only-we-know-v#.Wcw06BOPKog>


End file.
